When Sharing Turns Into A Kiss
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Lucy gets irritated at Natsu for staring at her milkshake. After a while she asks what she can do to make him stop. And he answers her simply with, "I want a milkshake." So, Lucy asks for another milkshake, but supposedly they're out. So Lucy continues to drink her milkshake, but after a little longer of glaring from Natsu, she shares the milkshake by putting another straw in it.


I've read such cute NaLu stories, and I decided that I'm going to make one. ;) Hopefully it won't be TOO cheesy, or too horrible. So for now, enjoy. (And, I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story.)

* * *

(At the Fairy Tail bar)

The pink-haired boy stared contently at the chocolate milkshake, making the yellow-haired mage uncomfortable.

"Can you please stop staring?" Lucy asked with an embarrassed blush.

"I will..soon." Natsu answered, and went back to staring at it again.

"And when will that be?" Lucy asked with a sigh.

"As soon as you give me a milkshake." Natsu replied with a grin.

"Jeez, you're so annoying." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes. "Mira, can you give me another milkshake?" She asked as she took another sip of her milkshake.

"Sorry, we're out. I can give you some juice." Mira lied, but tried to seem honest with a number-one smile.

Lucy looked over at Natsu for approval, but he shook his head "no" at the juice. "Anything else?" Lucy asked with a shaky smile.

"Beer." Mira answered with a chuckle, knowing that Natsu wouldn't want beer.

Still, Lucy looked for approval, but obviously got the same reaction. "Well! There's nothing I can do about it." She stated as she took another sip.

Natsu continued to stare at the milkshake, he never so badly wanted to have a milkshake in his life. So, he didn't keep his eyes off of it, even for a second. Which, in return, annoyed the crap out of Lucy.

"Can you PLEASE stop staring at my milkshake." Lucy begged. She felt too guilty when she sipped it, it was like eating a hamburger in front of a puppy.

"Nope." Natsu answered simply. and started glaring at Lucy with a sad face.

"OKAY! I've got an idea." Lucy huffed as she rushed to get another straw. "There!" She presented, putting another straw in the milkshake without thinking of the consequence.

Natsu leaned forward and sipped on the milkshake slowly, blushing a deep red. "T-thanks.." Natsu said when he took a break from drinking it.

"N-no problem.." Lucy blushed and took a sip as well. She was starting to get embarrassed as she continued to drink. She could just feel Natsu's eyes on her. It was getting WAY too awkward. "Uhh..do you like the taste?" She asked without thinking.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly as he was asked that. Surely she meant the milkshake, and not something else. "Y-yeah.." Natsu answered, and continued sipping.

Mira watched from afar, smiling ear to ear. "How cute.." Mira cooed. She grinned widely once she thought of a plan. "Hey Lucy, come here!" She waved.

"Oh, okay." Lucy waved back and left the chair. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Oh, I need you to be a prize for me." Mira answered.

"What?!" Lucy shouted.

"Shh, you're a surprise present!" Mira shushed her.

"But, I don't know if I should accept this!" Lucy countered.

"I'll pay you ten thousand jewels." Mira bargained.

"Deal!" Lucy accepted as her eyeballs turned into jewels.

"Okay..behind this curtain." Mira instructed. "And also, put that blindfold on." She demanded, and handed her a blindfold.

"Uhh..okay." Lucy listened, and tied the blindfold to her face, covering her eyes.

"Good." Mira smiled, seeing that her plan was working. "Okay, now wait until I come back and touch your shoulder." She finished instructing.

"Got it." Lucy nodded.

Mira walked towards Natsu, hoping he wouldn't be suspicious. But, seeing him dump his face into the milkshake cup, she didn't think she had to try too hard. "Hey Natsu, want to participate in a game?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Natsu replied with a chocolaty smile, which made Mira giggle.

"Okay then! Sit here." Mira stated as she pointed at the chair.

Natsu sat down on the chair and looked up at Mira with a curious look on his face. "What now?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you need to drink more than..umm..three milkshakes." Mira explained, hoping he could do it.

"Why?" Natsu asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because, you get a prize." Mira answered excitedly.

"Cool! What's the prize?" Natsu asked with an excited smile.

"Uhh..that's umm..a secret." Mira almost stuttered, wishing that he'd just stop asking questions.

"Aww..that sucks.. Wait! Didn't you say you were out of milkshakes?!" Natsu pointed out.

"Uhh..I JUST got some more." Mira laughed rather suspiciously, luckily, Natsu didn't catch on.

"Well, that's convenient." Natsu stated, not noticing the suspicion in that laugh.

"ANYWAY! Let's start-." Mira was starting to say, but got interrupted by Natsu.

"How come I need to drink more than three milkshakes?" Natsu asked as he cocked his head to the left.

"Uhh..because someone played this game before you and drank three milkshakes." Mira made up quickly.

"Oh really? Who?" Natsu asked yet another question.

Mira usually was patient, but this boy was really testing her. "..It was..Gray!" Mira thought up quickly with a grin. She knew he'd get competitive if she said Gray.

"Wow! Wait..shouldn't he be here to claim the prize if he wins?" Natsu asked YET another question, how surprising.

Mira deadpanned. She didn't know how long she could keep lying to this boy. "He had to pee." Mira answered as her eye twitched from irritation.

"Oh, then I'll just wait for him to finish. After all, I would like to see his face once I win." Natsu grinned.

"No! You can't do that!" Mira interjected.

"Why not?" Natsu asked, rather confused at Mira.

"B-because..he won't be back until tomorrow." Mira replied shakily.

"Wow, must be a long pee." Natsu stated with a look of astonishment.

"Yep.." Mira sweat-dropped. "N-now, let's play the game." She stuttered.

"What game?" Natsu asked, forgetting all about the game as he wondered how Gray could possibly pee till the next day.

"Ugh! The game where you drink four milkshakes, and get a prize!" Mira reminded with a hint of anger.

"Oh yeah! Okay, I'm ready." Natsu said with a determined look on his face. No way would he let Gray win.

Mira smiled at him. She couldn't believe that they were actually going to play the game now; Considering the fact that she was being asked multiple questions by Natsu. "Okay then, I'll bring the milkshakes." Mira said with a relieved tone. Hopefully, everything will turn out the way she wanted.

After a while, the milkshakes were done, and were neatly placed on the table. Mira looked straight at Natsu with a smile. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu nodded excitedly.

"GO!" Mira shouted as she punched the air with her fist.

As soon as Mira said go, Natsu scarfed down the first milkshake easily. He then went onto the next one, instantly drinking the whole thing. He burped slightly, but kept on drinking the milkshakes. He finally finished three of them, but he only had one more sip left in the fourth milkshake. "I..I just can't..I'm getting sick." Natsu moaned from the stomach sickness.

Mira's eye twitched as she looked at the tiny sip left in the milkshake. He only had to drink just a LITTLE bit more, and he would win, but nooo! That's too hard! "Look, I've been pretty patient for a while now, but this is getting annoying. You only need to drink a little bit more..and you'll beat Gray." Mira reminded.

"But..I don't want to.." Natsu whined.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DRINK THAT DRINK, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO! NOW DRINK IT!" Mira demanded with a loud yell.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized frantically, and quickly drunk it.

"Yay~! You won!" Mira cheered innocently, completely changing her mood. "Now you can claim the prize!" She smiled widely and rushed to get a blindfold. She handed him the blindfold, waiting for him to put it on.

"My prize is a blindfold?" Natsu asked with a pout.

"No! You just need to put it on for the surprise." Mira explained.

"Ohh..okay." Natsu nodded and quickly put on the blindfold.

"Okay, don't try to peek." Mira stated and held his hand to guide him to the prize. "All right! We're here." Mira said after a while of walking.

"Oh, can I take off my blindfold now?" Natsu asked.

"Not yet! Here..hold your head right here." Mira ordered as she guided his head to the perfect spot. "Okay, I'll be right back." She said before putting earplugs in his ears, and frantically running to get Lucy.

Lucy heard footsteps and became a little frightened. She wasn't one-hundred percent sure if it was Mira or not, so..she did what any afraid person would do. She kicked to where the sound was coming from. A few seconds later, she heard a thump sound. The person she kicked must of fallen.

"Oww.." Mira groaned and rubbed her leg where she got kicked at.

"Who's there?!" Lucy asked, sweating from anxiety.

"It's just Mira!" Mira almost yelled, but held it in.

"I don't know..I need proof." Lucy stated.

Mira got up off the floor and walked towards Lucy. She then nudged her shoulder.

"Oh. Hey Mira!" Lucy greeted with a shaky smile. After all, she just kicked her to the ground.

"Hey.." Mira greeted back and sweat-dropped. "Somebody won the game, so now you have to give them a prize." She explained tiredly.

"Wait..what do I give them?" Lucy asked, not entirely what she had to do.

"You have to kiss the guy." Mira explained more.

"Ohh..but won't it be weird to kiss you're friend?" Lucy asked.

"You will both be blindfolded. So it won't matter." Mira stated as she put earplugs into Lucy's ears.

"Oh good.." Lucy smiled. Although, she didn't really want the earplugs in, it was best for her if she didn't hear his voice.

Mira yawned as she guided Lucy to Natsu. It was so tiresome doing all this. She made Lucy stand right in front of Natsu, and she quickly moved their heads towards each other.

_"I guess it's time to kiss the guy.." Lucy thought to herself, blushing a bright pink as her head was moved towards the unknown guy._

_"I wonder what the prize is?" Natsu thought to himself as his head was being pushed for a reason he didn't know._

Finally their lips were met. Mira quickly took a picture of the beautiful moment, smiling widely at what she had did.

Natsu's heart stopped for a slight moment. Was he..kissing someone? No way that's the prize! But..whoever it is..they kissed really good. After a while, his curiosity got the best of him, and he took off his blindfold to see what was happening. His eyes quickly widened as he saw Lucy.

_"No way!" Natsu thought to himself in shock. He blushed mildly and put the blindfold back on his eyes, and kissed her back._

Mira noticed what he did, and couldn't help but grin. "So..he DOES like her.." Mira chuckled. "How cute." She smiled.

The kiss stopped and Natsu removed his blindfold and earplugs. He then removed Lucy's blindfold and earplugs.

Lucy gasped as soon as she saw Natsu in front of her. "W-wait..I kissed Natsu?" Lucy asked, blushing a deep red.

"Yep." Mira answered, trying not to laugh.

"Natsu..I'm so sorry-." Lucy started to apologize but got interrupted by Natsu as a kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it..it wasn't bad.." Natsu blushed, and walked out of the store.

Lucy blushed in return as she watched him exit the bar. _"That kiss..was the best." Lucy thought to herself and sat down next to Mira. Smiling as if the best thing ever, just happened to her. _

* * *

What do you guys think of my first NaLu story? I hope it wasn't too OOC, or just completely cheesy. Anyway, reviews are loved, and requests are welcomed with open arms. :D


End file.
